1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for monitoring water quality. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring water quality using the ventilatory behavior and body movement of aquatic organisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilatory responses are often some of the first prelethal symptoms exhibited by animals to environmental stressors. Continued, abnormal ventilatory behavior, such as rapid, shallow, or erratic breathing, can indicate physiological damage that may be irreversible. Changes in the ventilatory behavior of fish have been shown to be a reliable indicator of accidental toxic spills or "slugs" of pollutants in wastewater and drinking water systems. Accordingly, ventilatory biomonitoring systems can serve as an early indicator of impending damage to aquatic ecosystems and possible harm to humans.
The technological means are readily available to log and display ventilatory signals for subsequent analysis. As a result, there are a considerable number of studies that have examined ventilatory behavior of fish and other aquatic organisms. A large number of substances at lethal levels have been shown to elicit ventilatory responses relatively quickly. For many pollutants, a significant response was often generated in less than one hour of exposure to concentrations approaching the 96-hour LC50 (the concentration at which fifty percent of the organisms expire within 96 hours of exposure). Studies performed using subacutely toxic samples of effluents or individual pollutants (concentrations well below the reported LC50 concentration) often documented responses within one to ten hours of exposure.
Although a variety of organisms have been examined for this purpose, including crayfish, aquatic insect larvae, and bivalves, most research in aquatic ventilatory behavior has used freshwater fish species. This is largely because fish are generally more ecologically "visible" in their importance in aquatic systems and many species (particularly the salmonids and centrarchids) have large opercular flaps that yield relatively clear ventilatory signals for measurement and evaluation.
The ventilatory parameters in fish that have been shown to be affected by toxicity include ventilatory rate (opercular movement over time), depth of ventilation (amplitude), coughing or gill purge rate, and erratic episode frequency due to sudden movement of the organism. Most commonly, changes in just ventilatory rate, as opposed to the other parameters just mentioned, have been used as a bioindicator of toxic conditions. The depth of ventilation and gill purge or cough rate, however, have been reported to be more sensitive indicators of toxicity for some compounds.
Changes in ventilatory rate are often determined by manual examination of the peaks per unit area on a strip-chart recording. Depth of ventilation or signal amplitude is similarly measured from top to bottom of the waveform on the strip chart. Cough rate has been more difficult to determine even with manual examination of a strip chart as several different types of coughs may be present, with its own characteristic waveform pattern. Also, without the use of simultaneous video techniques, the actual occurrence of a cough is not always clear.